The Perks of Being A Rugrat
by hatelyn
Summary: It's time for the 'Rats to begin to grow up. They're finally in High School. Will they be able to stick together, or will the allure and stress of High School break them apart?*MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH*
1. Inspiration

_"You know, I do believe in magic. I was born and raised in a magic time, in a magic town, among magicians. Oh, most everybody else didn't realize we lived in that web of magic, connected by silver filaments of chance and circumstance. But I knew it all along. When I was twelve years old, the world was my magic lantern, and by its green spirit glow I saw the past, the present and into the future. You probably did too; you just don't recall it. See, this is my opinion: we all start out knowing magic. We are born with whirlwinds, forest fires, and comets inside us. We are born able to sing to birds and read the clouds and see our destiny in grains of sand. But then we get the magic educated right out of our souls. We get it churched out, spanked out, washed out, and combed out. We get put on the straight and narrow and told to be responsible. Told to act our age. Told to grow up, for God's sake. And you know why we were told that? Because the people doing the telling were afraid of our wildness and youth, and because the magic we knew made them ashamed and sad of what they'd allowed to wither in themselves. After you go so far away from it, though, you can't really get it back. You can have seconds of it. Just seconds of knowing and remembering. When people get weepy at movies, it's because in that dark theater the golden pool of magic is touched, just briefly. Then they come out into the hard sun of logic and reason again and it dries up, and they're left feeling a little heartsad and not knowing why. When a song stirs a memory, when motes of dust turning in a shaft of light takes your attention from the world, when you listen to a train passing on a track at night in the distance and wonder where it might be going, you step beyond who you are and where you are. For the briefest of instants, you have stepped into the magic realm. _**_That's what I believe._**_"_

-A Boy's Life Robert McCammon


	2. Prologue

They say you never really know when your life might change.

Some say it doesn't really happen to you until you're older. Some say, when it happens to you, you don't really know that it's happening. That's part of life I guess.

Bad things happen daily:

Death

Disease

Discrimination.

The three D's, as my brother, Phil liked to call it.

I guess the innocence of your youth doesn't really get to stay with you as long as you want it to. But you never really expect it to all disappear so quickly. That with every bad, there is a good, that it could quite possibly weigh itsself out. Except that'd be too easy. That would be _fair. _Life is not fair. That's not the correct definition of the word anyway.

So this is my life.

My name is Lil DeVille, and this isn't a story for the weak.


	3. Chapter One

_**Act on your impulse,**_

_**swallow the bottle,**_

_**cut a little deeper,**_

_**put the gun to your chest.**_

_-Impulse Ellen Hopkins __**(2008)**_

**The Cast: ****_In order of appearance. _**

**_*A/N: _****Hi guys, I'm adding a cast, mainly for my benefit, mostly because this is how I envision them, and it helps me write faster. If you don't like it, or you see them differently, ignore it. I'm from a website called Wattpad, so I'm used to adding actors/actresses. I will be adding a longer authors note after this chapter, it'll be uploaded shortly after this chapter, it will give in en-depth look as to why I'm doing this and what you should expect in this book. I really hope you don't mind too much. I'm not even sure if I'll get reads but yeah. ***

. /39f8b061ae8ab7ee22f72342fb70fbc9/tumblr_inline_

(How I imagine Lil DeVille to look)

4b19def89025a6a0f6fc619a921870a3/tumblr_inline_

(How I imagine Phil DeVille to look)

. /adc70668a30eae7be7968d54ad3f9c4b/tumblr_mpso7yO6jA1qedoomo1_

(How I imagine Chuckie Finster to look)

b698984fad7a426eab6ee83f1c14f36b/tumblr_mzrxvlPP6x1qd7fc3o1_

(How I imagine Kimi Finster to look)

_** I**_ sat there drumming my fingers against the table, much to my brothers dismay. My twin brother to be exact.

The funny thing is, as we grew up, our appearances began to falter. Where my hair is naturally straight, his is naturally curly. However, we both had our fathers bright green eyes. The one and only good thing about me. But this isn't the time where I spend talking about my insecurities. That's for another journey.

High School is where our story begins and ends.

They say high school is nothing but a journey, and a journey as they say, is not about the destination, but the adventure.

I couldn't agree with that anymore, than I already did.

Tomorrow was the first day of high school. The first day of the next step of our lives. No pressure right?

"What do you _mean _we have to wear uniforms?" My best friend, Kimi cried, as she went through her closet. "I know I bought that shit, but I didn't think they'd actually go through with it. I mean heaven sake! It's not even a private school." My best friend ran her spider-like fingers through her jet black hair. She was a very pretty girl. She had a glow about her, she had ever since she returned from Japan to visit her father. I quickly pushed my hair behind my ear, and looked at her. "Hey, boys do _love _school girls. We could get some hot boys, who knows?" She lets out a laugh, her shoulders shaking slightly. "That's easy for you to say, you definitely have blossomed, to say the least." I looked at myself in the mirror. I have changed a lot over the summer, I did have to agree with her there. I was actually taller, and my legs looked a bit longer. "Oh, whatever," I said, turning my back to her. "I know we're not exactly as close as we were to Tommy anymore, but do you want to go to his party tonight?" She narrowed her eyes. She knew I wanted to go, just to get him to notice me. I've been fancying the boy ever since I can remember. Our last year in primary, he joined the football team, and became a star. He stopped filming, or so everyone thought. I knew better, and no I'm not stalking him, I just happened to be where he was one night. "Okay, if you want to. I mean, I'm not opposed to having a good time. Is there going to be alcohol?" I narrowed my eyes. "Of course there is. Dumb question, of course we're going. We deserve to get as livid as we can. I hear high school is stressful," she says, smirking. "Now what to wear?" She smiles, turning back to the closet.

We arrive at Tommy's house a little after 9 PM. If I didn't know better myself, I'd say we looked pretty hot. I was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, not too tight, and a black long sleeve short, with a lumberman jacket. I had the whole grunge look down. My make-up was dark as well, with red lipstick. I looked Kimi over. She looked _stunning. _She was wearing a pair of high waist shorts, not too high to show off her ass, and a _Being As An Ocean _shirt I let her borrow tucked into the shorts. Her hair was quite wavy, and had the pale make-up look going on. "Well I guess it's now or never, eh?" She said as she threw the door open. "Holy shit, it's a lot better than I thought it would be," I say, giving the room a once over. Kimi smiled, showing off her dimples. "Lets get a drink. I'm way too sober right now," she said, grabbing my arm.

The music was blaring.

The room was spinning.

I felt _amazing._

Kimi disappeared with some cute boy awhile ago. I was happy for her. She was finally going after someone other than my brother. Don't get me wrong, I'd love her to be with my brother. The thing about my brother, though, is that he's not exactly ready to be in a relationship. He's been having a hard fucking time ever since my mom and dad split. Our mom left our dad for another man a few years ago. I wish I would've gotten mad, but I couldn't. I knew my parents weren't happy together. They both deserved happiness. They didn't fight when he found out. He understood. They just fell _out _of love.

I smiled as my favorite song began to blast through the speakers. I threw back one more shot, and made my way to the dance floor.

_I will soothe your pain._

_I will ease your strain._

_You'll be waiting in vain._

_I got nothing to gain._

_I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame. _

_Just in time, in the right place suddenly I will play my ace._

_I will soothe your pain._

_I will ease your strain._

_You'll be waiting in vain._

_I got nothing to gain._

_Eyes on fire._

I let myself go, moving my hips slowly to the music as the beat dropped. I wasn't trying to attract anyone of the opposite sex. I just loved this song, and wanted to feel the rhythm of the song flow through out me.

"Well, well," a deep voice says from behind me. I recognized that voice. I stopped moving and turned around to face my interrupter. "Trying to attract some male attention," he said as his deep blue eyes studied me intently. "You'd like that wouldn't you Tommy?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "I must say, you certainly do know how to move." I roll my eyes. "Sorry Tom, but unlike all the other girls here, I'm not trying to jump your bones. Besides, where's your manners? Trying to shag a girl you haven't even offered a drink yet?" His eyes got wide. "Well if _that's _how you want to play, I'll get you a drink, and I can guarantee I'll have you riding me like a Shetland Pony screaming my name," he said as he took a step closer. I let out a laugh. "Does that always work? Someone like you sure seems to get laid a lot, looking like Colton Haynes twin or some shit, but your pick-up lines are lacking." "Well get a drink with me, and you can tell me how you want it." I rolled my eyes. "Tommy, you can't talk to me like that. Phil would snap your neck so fast Usain Bolt would miss it," I said casually. He laughed. "Fair enough, but it's a drink not a shag, come on. We're old friends. We should catch up." I smirked. "Not the first time I've heard _those _words before." He let out a puff in annoyance. "Just come on, the people around me are too wild, the whole lot of them." I nodded my head. He sure was going to be legendary before the first day of high school.

"Do you remember when we used to play that fucking game king of the mountain or some shit?" Tommy said, laughing in between words. I laughed as I chugged the lot of my drink. I did remember that, it was funny to think he'd actually remember something as silly as that. "Fuck me, that was a long time ago." He nodded. "So you and Kim are still close, yes?" I nodded my head. "Best mates, always will be." He looked down, looking a little heart-sad. I frowned, which caused him to smile. "So get this," he said, clapping his hands. "My mum and dad have decided to let this girl stay with us for the first year. She's from some small town in Ireland, she was born in England, but she moved there." I nodded. "Have you seen her picture?" He shrugged. "Yeah." I wiggled my eyebrows. "She's my _cousin._" My eyebrows rose in awkwardness. _Oops. _"My bad. Does she have the Pickles bright blue eyes also?" He nodded. "Yeah, hers are just like mine actually." I looked at him harder. His eyes were beautiful. It was as if I were looking at the sky. Some parts of his blue eyes were lighter than the other, making it seem like the whole world was right there in his eyes. "Done checking me out?" I smacked him as I closed my mouth, since it was half open. I probably looked like a bampot. I shook of the thought of it and grabbed another shot. "Do your parents not give a shit that you're hosting a major rager in their lovely manor?" I had to admit, their new house was impressive. It was a _proper _mansion. He shook his head. "After she came to stay with us my parents went back to wherever the fuck they spend their time." I looked at him, there was pain in his eyes. He quickly shrugged it off, causing me to sigh.

I looked down at my watch.

**_2:15 AM_**

I smiled, and stood to my feet. "I need to go home." He stood up quickly. "Are you sure, the nights still young!" I nodded. "I need to find Kimi, shes probably shagged the lights out of the random." Which I meant in the nicest way, we were best friends, we're allowed to make jokes like that. Before he had a chance to say anything, I turned around to find her. Which turned out to be a lot easier than I thought it would be. There she was, talking to Phil. I walked over to them. "Well hello you two," I said, cutting them off. "Hey Lil, having fun," my brother asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but it's late and we have school Monday." He nodded. "That we do, sis, that we do." I rolled my eyes. "It's 2:15 we have school in 9 hours you idiot." His eyes got wide. "I'll just pop some aderall you girls get home." Kimi crossed her arms over her shoulder. "And _who _the hell do you think you are?" She said with a smirk on her face. "Kim, come on I'm tipsy as fuck and I just want to lay down." She sighed. "Yeah 'ight, I'm tired too, lets go." My brother turned away, and walked back up the stairs. "My brothers a dick, sorry about that." She shook her head. "He's a wanker, I'm used to it." I sighed.

Nobody knew how bad he's gotten. His skin was paler, his eyes sunk in a bit. Girls still found him attractive though.

He was fighting a battle with a monster. The monster was _known _for his tricks, I could tell he still had a few up his sleeves. He had my brother by the balls.

The _monster, _otherwise known as Crystal Meth, was winning.

My brother didn't have any more moves left.

He was slowly killing himself, not listening to anyone. Not listening to me.

I could tell he wanted to die.

It was a fucked up situation. The DeVille twins were completely off the rails.

One was tweaking himself to death, the other starving herself to oblivion, among other things.

I wonder which of the twins were gonna bite the bullet first.


	4. Authors Note

**Hi guys, so I don't exactly know how many people are reading this or aren't, but I'm just going to give you a just of what you should expect in the story .It's a coming-of-age story. Much like Perks,however, the only similarity in the two is the title. The story follows the 'Rats through their first year of high school, and the destruction of their youth. I don't exactly know why I'm writing this on here, and not making it it's own separate story on Wattpad, I might do that one day, changing the character names, and the title obviously. It just depends on how invested I get on this story and the journey these characters take.**

**But like Lil said herself, it's not about the destination, but the journey**

**Despite what you see; this story is also a whodunit.**

**You will not here about who has died other than in experts in newspaper or the 'rats talking about it.**

**It will not be further explored until one of the people close to them die which will happen soon.**

**I hope you like this story. **

**:-)**

**So here's my cast for the book:**

**Lil DeVille: Phoebe Tonkin **

**Phil DeVille: Daniel Sharman**

**Kimi Finster: Arden Cho **

**Chuckie Finster: Edward Gelbinovich**

**Tommy Pickles: Brent Daughtery **

**Dil Pickles: Kai James**

**Effy Langdon: Kaya Scodelario**

**Angelica Pickles: **

**Susie Carmichael: Kat Graham**

**DiDi Pickles: Julianne Moore**

**Stu Pickles: Jude Law**

**Kyle Langdon: Max Thieriot **


	5. Chapter Two

I never thought getting up early in the morning would actually be that big of a problem until I remembered what time my first class is. I sighed at the thought of getting up from the comfort of my bed and out into the cold world. I hated the thought of going to school, especially after my interaction with Tommy yesterday. But hey, what could go wrong? He's my brothers best friend, that has to mean something right? We were all close at one point in our lives. People have a tendency of slipping away from each other. It's quite sad actually, but it happens. Kimi was still in my life. She was my best friend, she'd always be my best friend. Chuckie was around every once in awhile with the Tommy clan of warriors.

"Lil, you need to get ready for school!" My mom shouted up the stairs. "I'm up, I'm up." I breathe in a breath of fresh air and make my way to my body length mirror. I hated how I looked in the mornings. I quickly brushed my hair down, so it'd be flat. I put on a dab of mascara, and made my way to my closet to get my uniform. Despite the weather, I pulled on a pair of black tights and pulled my skirt up to my waist. After I finished buttoning my white polo, I through a jumper over my body. The jumper was quite long, almost the same length as my skirt. I didn't mind. Hopefully the school doesn't mind, I think to myself as I tie my shoes.

"Lil if you don't move your ass right now I'm leaving without you," My twin brother, Phil said. "I'm right behind you God." I smiled at my mother as I grabbed my school bag, throwing it over my shoulder. "Do you want some break-" "I'll get something at school, love you!" I say as I lightly slam the door behind me.

"The school doesn't serve breakfast dumb ass," Phil says as he closes the drivers side door. "Yeah I know," I said quietly. "You know mom's gonna figure out what you're doing and she's going to flip her shit." I shrug. "I'm good at hiding it at home. She doesn't notice me just pushing my food around and cutting it up in smaller pieces. It's fine, I'm fine. Just a few more pounds and then I can quit." Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's what they all say." "Wow that means a lot coming from someone like you Phil. You're slowly destroying yourself daily. How can you tell me what to do when what you're doing is a million times worse?" He began to speed up. "Because I'm your brother and you should probably listen to someone who knows how to fuck their life up beautifully, don't you think?" I let out a sigh in annoyance. "Well fuck Phil, you just need to fucking stop. It's not good. It's no good what you're doing, and I think you can see it." "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he said as he pulled up into the schools parking lot. "Just start eating, okay?" And that was the last thing he said to me until I got home.

"Good morning class, I'm sure you're just as excited as I am to start this class. Psychology is one of the most important classes that you can take, and for the select few of you get to take it before you're a senior in high school. The students who typically apply for this program are the ones that are outstanding in history, English, and show an interest in the human mind. In this class, we will be delving into the different types of mental illnesses, and what they mean. If you're not interested in this, you can talk to me after and I will point you towards a different path, but I can guarantee you will love this," our teacher, Mr. Isaac said. He was very attractive for a teacher. He didn't look that old, probably in his early 30's at the most. I was excited for this class. I glanced around the room. I didn't recognize anyone right away but it didn't really matter. I watched as the teacher made his way around the room, studying us all quizzically. As excited as I was for this class, I couldn't wait for it to end as I saw who walked into the classroom. The boy smiled at the teacher. "You must be Mr. Pickles, so nice of you to join us, take a seat," Mr. Isaac spat. Tommy smiled his crooked smile and made his way to his seat, which was ironically, right across from me. "Did I miss anything?" He half whispered. I narrowed my eyes. "No but shut up." He smirks. "Have a crush on the teacher already? Damn you're quick." I shook my head. "Unlike you, I actually came here to learn so if you'd kindly fuck off, it'd be greatly appreciated," I said, adding a condescending smile to the end. His eyebrows arched up in shock. "Well, alright my bad," he said as he laughed. The rest of the class went along quite boringly and without a peep from the lovely Tommy Pickles.

"So have you met the newest addition to the Pickles family?" Kimi asked, as she picked at her salad. I shook my head. I have yet to have the _pleasure _of meeting the new girl. I've heard about her around the school and she might be a little bit of a threat to Kimi. "No, why?" She shrugged. "I heard she and Phil hooked up at the party." _Damn it. _I didn't want her to find out like that. It wasn't fair. "You know how this shit hole is, of course people are going to talk. I doubt it actually happened." However, I knew it did. Phil told me himself last period. "I _know _it did, Mindy from 3rd saw them together." I rolled my eyes. "Well Mindy from 3rd needs to keep her fat mouth shut," I say as I open my water bottle."What about you and Pickles? I saw you two together." I laughed as I chugged the lot of my water. "We were just talking. Nothing happened between us." She nodded her head. "Good, I heard he hooked up with two different girls that night." I smirked. "That does sound like the 'Ol Tommy Pickles." "What sounds like me?" He said as he plopped down next to me. I froze. _Awkward. _"Nothing." He frowned. "Right, well do you mind of I sit with you two lovely ladies?" I shook my head as Kimi nodded hers. "Great," he said clapping his hands and then grabbing his lunch. "Do you want some of my lunch?" He asked, looking at me funny. I shook my head. "I always eat in the first lunch wave but our teacher lets us go to this one also," I lied. He frowned once again. "Right, okay." He began to take a bite from his sandwich. "So is it true?" Kimi asked, shooting daggers at Tommy. "What?" He said, mouth half full of food. "About your cousin and Phil." He swallowed his mouth full and narrowed his eyes at her. "It's true, but they're not dating if _that's _what you want to know. Jeez Kim, I didn't know you still had a thing for him." She began to blush. "No, I don't _like _him. You're misunderstanding me. I was just, you know, trying to make conversation." Tommy narrowed his eyes at me. I frowned in confusion. "Nobody's misunderstood. That's just what people say when they don't like who they are." And with that, he grabbed his things and made his way to his other friends. I watched him walk away. "What the fuck was that about?" I shrugged. Tommy was strange. My phone beeped. It was a message from Tommy.

_Meet me after school. I need to talk to you about something personal._

_x Tommy_


End file.
